


Shackled

by NedMalone



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: Comment le Visiteur et Henry se sont rencontrés, dans cette prison nécrophile.Alors, c'est très ooc, oupsie comme on dit, et moult autres personnes ont déjà écrit ce passage bien mieux que moi. Ce texte faisait de base parti du whumptober 2019 que je n'ai jamais fini, et dont j'ai décidé d'épargner à quelques uns de ces textes la Corbeille de l'Oubli. Enjoy ?TW : injures, légère description de violence et de blessures, j'aime pas beaucoup Joseph et ça se sent, donc s'il est votre fav, prenez le texte avec des pincettes.
Relationships: Henry Castafolte & Le Visiteur | The Visitor
Kudos: 7





	Shackled

Clang, clang, clang. 

Il faisait froid. Vraiment froid. 

Pas le genre de froid où on se dit « oula je me les caille, je mettrais bien un petit pull ». C’était plutôt du style : « Tiens c’est marrant, j’arrive plus à bouger ». 

Tout, depuis ses doigts gourds jusqu’à ses orteils recroquevillés dans ce qui lui servait de chaussure lui criait de faire quelque chose, n’importe quoi qui puisse lui permettre d’avoir un peu plus chaud. Mais il avait déjà frictionné, tapé sur le sol et ramené contre lui toutes les parties de son corps qui lui quémandait de l’aide, sans plus grand succès qu’une amélioration courte et un désespoir, lui, plutôt croissant. Il n’avait pas perdu espoir quant à ses bras, néanmoins. S’il y avait une partie de son corps qu’il était sûr de ne pas voir partir en engelures, c’étaient bien ses mains, et ce à quoi elles étaient attachées. S’il les secouaient assez fort, peut-être même qu’elles se réveilleraient ? 

Clang, clang, clang. 

Foutues chaînes. 

Il avait mal aussi. La foutue nécrophile qui l’avait coincé n’avait pas eu la main morte sur la violence physique, la garce. Les échardes fichées dans sa joue lui faisaient voir des étincelles à chaque fois qu’il osait contracter un muscle de sa mâchoire, et il était à peu près sûr que son nez n’était pas exactement dans le bon axe. Heureusement qu’il n’y avait pas de miroir dans la cellule, sinon sa tête lui aurait fait faire des cauchemars. 

-T’AVAIS VRAIMENT BESOIN DE M’ECLATER LA GUEULE AVEC UNE PLANCHE DEFONCEE ? HEIN ENFOIREE ?! 

Son cri se répercuta contre les murs gris et sombres de sa prison, puis sur les murs gris et sombres du couloir, et enfin se fracassa contre le sol gris et sombre, à quelques mètres de la porte d’acier qui délimitait la frontière entre « prison » et « prison mais avec des nécrophiles ». Son appel ne reçut comme réponse qu’un rire aigre qui éclata un peu au hasard dans ce dédale crasseux, mais s’éteignit bien vite, aussi surpris que son propriétaire. 

Une tête se tourna vers Renard, une tête jusqu’alors emmitouflée dans plusieurs couches de tissus maladroitement serrés. L’air désapprobateur, les petits yeux scrutateurs et la barbe grisonnante qui pointait d’entre les écharpes qui entouraient le cou de l’apparition le rendirent de suite antipathique aux yeux du Visiteur. Ses choix capillaires, surtout. Une barbe ou une moustache prononcée, ça n’était qu’un indicateur du fait que vous étiez en train de parler à un enfoiré ou un menteur. « Moustache touffue, les ennuis sont en vue » comme dit le proverbe bien connu. Les yeux désapprobateurs furent bientôt rejoint par une bouche qui s’ouvrit en une grimace tordue pour laisser échapper des mots tout aussi tordus :

-Etes-vous aussi stupide que vous en avez l’air ? Fermez un peu votre caquet, sinon vous risquez de les rameuter. 

Le Visiteur ouvrit des yeux ronds. C’était ainsi qu’il allait terminer sa vie, à causer avec un tas de linge sale ? Enfin, il n’était plus à ça près. Mais même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, Renard n’aurait pas pu lui faire un geste gentil, ni même un sourire, sans ressentir la morsure de la douleur. Peut-être que si son corps avait été moins endolori, il aurait pu hausser les épaules ? 

-A quoi ça sert ? répondit le Visiteur en adoptant le ton désabusé qui convenait au défaitisme de son discours. Ils vont nous tuer de toutes façons. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me geler les miches pendant des heures si, au final, le résultat sera le même ? Je dis ça, en fait je vous rends service. Moins de souffrances, tout ça…

-Parlez pour vous, le suicidaire ! Moi, ça fait trois jours que je suis ici, et j’espère bien rester en vie le plus longtemps possible si ça ne vous dérange pas …

-No way, TROIS JOURS ?!! Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils attendent, que votre viande s’attendrisse ?!

L’inconnu répondit au sourire débile du Visiteur par un grognement inaudible, mais qui ne devait pas avoir grand-chose en commun avec un louange. 

-Fermez-la, idiot. 

-C’est sûr que je vais pas rester aussi longtemps. Je suis beaucoup trop beau, ils ne pourront pas résister à la tentation… Non mais regardez-moi, qui pourrait ne pas succomber à une telle beauté ? 

-J’espère au moins que vos chaînes vous coupent la circulation, répondit d’un ton acerbe le prisonnier, interrompant par la même occasion l’esquisse de danse du bassin que Renard essayait de reproduire dont le seul succès fut de ne pas faire bouger le bout de bois fiché dans son flanc. Si seulement c’était votre cerveau qui cessait d’être irrigué … 

-Oh mollo sur les vannes l’ancêtre. 

Mais c’était vrai. Perdu dans sa joute verbale, le Visiteur n’avait pas pris garde à secouer ses bras. Et maintenant il le regrettait, beaucoup. Ses doigts lui semblaient lourds, pesants, comme si on les avait enveloppés dans un cocon de cellophane bien serré, jusqu’à chasser les dernières gouttes de sang de ses veines pour les accumuler dans la pulpe de ses doigts. Pulpe qui pulsait à présent douloureusement et se teintait d’une couleur rouge cerise qui écœurait Renard. Il avait l’impression que si quelqu’un avait la fantaisie de tâter la peau de ses doigts, elle se fendrait comme un fruit mûr. Il avait eu l’occasion, il y’a longtemps, à l’époque où il n’avait pas encore de nom, de voir un arbre de ses yeux. Pas un illustration dans un bouquin rongé par la pluie, ni même en photo. Un vrai arbre, qui avait atterrit par on ne sait quel prodige entre deux fissures dans la moquette d’un ancien cinéma, miraculeusement abrité des précipitations acides par le plafond crevé et à moitié effondré et puisant son eau des canalisations trouées et à moitié vides qui serpentaient en-dessous du sol pourri. Il se souvenait s’être avancé, fasciné, vers ce vieux bout de bois tordu et assoiffé, dont les quelques feuilles pâlottes venaient faire comme une couverture sur ses racines noueuses et tordues comme les mains des « vieilles personnes » qu’il avait vu dans un livre d’image une fois. Des vieilles personnes, avec des rides et des cheveux blancs, ça par contre il n’en avait jamais rencontrées dans son monde. Il se revoit encore s’approcher à petits pas hésitants, éraflant la moquette moisie avec ses godasses, hypnotisé par les sphères jaune-rose qui pendaient sur les branches. Il s’était demandé comme les ramifications ployées pouvaient encore tenir le poids des fruits bien ronds et lourds sans se briser. Le bois donnait l’impression de pouvoir s’émietter à tout instant. Sa main d’enfant avait cueillie un fruit, doucement, pour ne pas blesser le vieil arbre, et il avait sursauté à la sensation de la peau veloutée et légèrement velue de la chose dans sa main. Mais le plus surprenant, ça a été quand, d’une pression de son pouce, la peau du fruit se déchira en longues cicatrices biscornues, révélant un épiderme tendre où l’on voyait les petits morceaux sucrés se fragmentés, entraînés par l’un ou l’autre côté de la plaie. 

Il s’était émerveillé à l’époque avec ses yeux de petit garçon, et il se détestait à présent d’invoquer ce souvenir pour le compromettre, lui qui avait tant de peine à collecter des souvenirs qu’il aurait pu ranger sous le label de l’innocence.

Avec une mimique de dégoût à peine contenue, il déplaça ses poignets pour permettre aux vaisseaux précédemment écrasés par la menotte de faire passer le sang à nouveau. L’hémoglobine, bien trop heureuse d’être à nouveau libre, s’empressa de ramper à nouveau dans ses mains avec un frémissement qui retourna le cœur de Renard.   
En attendant, l’ autre avait recommencé ses babillages. 

-peu de tenue ne vous ferait pas de mal ! On a pas idée de mettre la vie des gens en danger comme ça ! Je me fous que votre hubris soit plus développé que les autres ou que vous ayez une conception tordue de la fierté, vous n’avez pas besoin de m’entraîner dans votre chute ! 

-Il va falloir parler français si vous voulez que je vous comprenne, grand-père… marmonna le Visiteur, trop occupé à se réhabituer aux sensations dans ses paumes pour se soucier de ce que l’autre pouvait bien marmonner dans son coin. 

-Ah super, vraiment c’est le pompon, qui est-ce qui m’a fichu un- MAIS QU’EST-CE QUE C’EST ?!

Un bruit de crépitement retentit dans la cellule, immédiatement suivi d’une odeur de plastique brûlé. Quelque chose frémit à la droite du Visiteur, caché par une par une énorme bâche tâchée d’huile. Quelque chose de grand … Renard s’écarta au maximum de ce que ses entraves clouées au mur lui permettaient, mais ce n’était pas assez loin, pas assez en sécurité … Que ferait-il quand un zombi surgirait de sa cachette ? Il ne pouvait pas fuir ! C’était vraiment comme ça qu’il allait mourir ? Dévoré par un zombi, dans l’endroit réputé pour être le seul à ne pas en être infesté ? Est-ce que c’était une blague ?! L’autre devait avoir eu le même raisonnement, puisque Renard entendait le cliquetis que faisait sa chaîne et les jurons a demi-muets qu’il proférait. Ils observèrent avec horreur la bâche trembler et la chose en dessous se contorsionner, pousser des gémissements rouillés et se grandir, sa forme toujours méconnaissable, déraper et heurter le sol à nouveau. Enfin, une main creva le textile et tira, ses cinq doigts déchirant la bâche démontraient aux deux captifs terrifiés la force herculéenne de la bête, et alors le cache tomba au sol en un murmure froissé pour révéler …

-OUCH ! Où-où est-ce que je suis ? 

Un homme en blouse blanche émergea du chaos de tissu, sa tignasse ébouriffée lui donnant l’air d’un hérisson particulièrement paumé. Ses yeux détaillèrent les deux personnes figées devant lui, puis les murs resserrés de sa geôle, et enfin les barreaux qui le retenait. Seul hic à cette réaction tout à fait légitime, c’était que les yeux du nouvel arrivant roulaient dans ses orbites à une vitesse humainement impossible, tant que Renard se demanda à un moment si un des globe oculaire n’allait pas sauter hors de la tête pour rouler au sol, idée qui finit de lui retourner l’estomac. Néanmoins, lui et Monsieur Grincheux se détendirent, poussant même un léger soupir de soulagement. Ce n’était qu’un robot, pas la peine de s’inquiéter. 

-Super, un Castafolte, comme si on n’avait pas assez de fous ici, marmonna le plus vieux en roulant des yeux. 

-Ah non, répliqua le robot en question, méprise courante, je suis bel et bien LE SEUL ET UNIQUE Professeur Castafolte, vous voyez j’ai crée-

-Oui, oui, enchanté moi c’est Joseph, maintenant va voir ton avant-bras si j’y suis, répliqua l’autre en replaçant le tas de guenilles qui lui tenait lieu d’oreiller, se préparant à un petit somme bien mérité après toutes ces émotions. 

-Ah mais si vous insistez ! J’attendrai évidemment des excuses lorsqu’-

-Non ne l’écoutez pas Professeur ! l’interrompit Renard. Il ne faut pas faire attention à lui, il est tombé dans une marmite d’impolitesse quand il était petit. 

Le Castafolte suspendit son geste, et avec un sourire, il laissa retomber sa manche sur son avant-bras découvert, cachant le tatouage qui s’y trouvait sans l’apercevoir. 

-Bon, je lui pardonne. Après tout on m’a souvent décrit comme magnanime…

-Mais qu’est-ce que vous avez tous avec les mots compliqués aujourd’hui ? 

-Vous allez sérieusement discuter avec une machine ? Vous êtes désespérant mon pauvre …

-Oh je t’ai pas sonné toi, rendors-toi en fiche nous la paix. 

-Bien dit ! répliqua le Castafolte en tapant l’épaule de Renard avec assez de force pour lui arracher un petit cri de douleur. 

-Oh, désolé, je ne connais pas vraiment ma force ! s’excusa le professeur. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent lorsqu’il vit de petites gouttes de sang tomber du nez de Renard, mais un regard de l’autre le rassura quelque peu :

-Vous inquiétez pas, c’est pas de votre faute ! J’ai des bouts de bois un peu partout dans le corps, c’est normal que ça craque de temps en temps !  
-Non mais vous êtes complétement taré en fait ?

-Tais-toi papi. 

-Hum, oui, bon, murmura le professeur, perdu dans son esprit. Enfin, reprit-il avec un timbre plus joyeux, c’est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer un fan ! 

-Ah mais carrément ! s’enthousiasma le Visiteur en n’en rajoutant qu’un tout petit peu. Vous avez révolutionné le monde Professeur ! Le monde portera à jamais votre empreinte, et vous êtes célèbre que chaque humain sur Terre connaît votre visage ! C’est ce que j’appelle un exploit ! 

-Oh, vous êtes un flatteur … Mais vous avez raison. 

-Faites le taire, pitié … Vous ne voulez vraiment pas regarder votre bras ? 

-Vous êtes vraiment un idiot George, si vous ne voyez pas la valeur de ce que nous avons sous la main … 

-JE M’APPELLE JOSEPH ! Et vous pouvez arrêter de lui lécher les basques, ça ne va pas arranger la situation. 

Renard se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et reprit la conversation où il l’avait laissée. 

-Vous devez être un expert en mécanique alors, professeur ! 

-Oh, il est vrai que je possède plusieurs cordes à mon arc si je puis dire … 

-Est-ce que vous vous y connaissez en serrure, cadenas, ce genre de chose ? 

-Il me semble avoir suivi un cours sur ce sujet à l’université, effectivement. 

-Vous sauriez ouvrir une serrure sans clé ? Mettons de ce gabarit-là ? 

Renard pointa l’index qui n’était pas encore frigorifié sur le lourd carré qui emprisonnait les maillons de ses chaînes ensemble. Le robot qui s’ignorait hocha la tête, son esprit cherchant déjà la meilleure solution pour arriver à ses fins, mais immédiatement après ses sourcils se froncèrent dans une grimace. 

-Probablement, mais je dois vous avertir que mes limites morales m’empêchent de prendre part à quelque braquage que ce soit-

-Non Prof’, vous n’y êtes pas, interrompit Renard, déjà à bout de nerfs. Sérieux, qui est-ce qui l’a calibré aussi mal ? Il faudrait lui régler ça quand il serait libre, sinon il va se faire démantibuler très vite. Je pensais plutôt un plan du genre « évasion de ce trou à rat », vous voyez ? 

Le silence retomba dans la petite cellule alors que les rouages des cerveaux des deux autres se mirent à tourner. Après quelques secondes d’effarement où Renard se dit qu’il était vraiment avec une équipe de bras-cassés, Joseph se retourna dans un froissement de vêtement et dévisagea le captif. 

-Vous n’êtes pas si con que ça, finalement. 

-Merci, ça me touche. Maintenant, Prof’, est-ce que c’est dans vos cordes ? 

-Appelez-moi Henry, s’il-vous plaît. Pour répondre à votre question, oui, évidemment que je serais apte à réaliser cette tâche ! Laissez-moi le temps d’ouvrir la chaîne autour de ma jambe, et je suis à vous ! 

-Vous ne pourriez pas simplement l’arracher du mur ? s’impatienta Joseph. 

-Bah non, j’ai pas une force de Terminator moi, je suis pas une machine ! répondit Henry comme si c’était l’évidence même. 

-Ah oui, suis-je bête. 

Le scientifique sortit du fatras des manches de sa blouse (brûlée et grignotée par on ne sait quoi) une pince, qu’il tordit en deux endroits avant de la fourrer dans le cadenas. Il s’acharna sur sa chaîne un moment, les cliquetis métalliques à moitié étouffés par le travail de son gant, et puis soudain, un clang ! retentit, suivit d’un cri de victoire. Une seconde plus tard, Henry était agenouillé à côté de Renard, la pince grinçant et griffant la peinture écaillée de la serrure. Joseph, qui s’était mis en tête de servir de vigile à leur petite troupe (sûrement pour combler le vide de son inutilité), émit un bruit guttural, entre la plainte et le cri de terreur, et se recolla contre le mur, ses draps revenus instantanément sur ses épaules pour le transformer en tas de chiffons. Alerté, Henry se retourna vers la porte de la cellule, juste à temps pour voir une botte dépasser du couloir. Une botte au bout de laquelle se trouvait sûrement une jambe, jambe qui supportait un.e nécrophile s’engageant à vive allure dans leur direction. En un éclair, Henry atterrit à son emplacement précédemment, sans même faire grincer la bâche. Il eut juste le temps de cacher la chaîne étalée au sol et de dissimuler la jambe qui aurait due être attachée derrière un plis de sa blouse, avant que leur geôlier.ère ne soit devant la porte. 

Renard se tendit à le seconde où il aperçut son visage. C’était celle qui l’avait attaqué dans le souterrain qu’il empruntait tous les jours pour se rendre à sa base. C’était celle qui lui avait enfoncé les fragments de bois dans le flanc et le visage. Et il ne fut pas plus rassuré quand son regard croisa le sien. Parce qu’il lut très clairement dans ses yeux et le rictus qui déformait son visage, qu’elle était venue pour le chercher lui. 

La clé cliqueta contre le battant, puis la porte glissa sur elle-même, dans un horrible bruit grinçant, comme des ongles raclant sur une ardoise. Le diable entra dans la pièce miteuse, le sourire aux lèvres, son trousseau claquant contre le panneau de bois contre lequel elle le laissa tomber. Néanmoins, elle prit soin de garder au creux de son poing une petit clé d’or fané, assorti au cadenas que Renard aurait dû sentir contre son poignet, dans l’éventualité où ses bras n’auraient pas succombés depuis longtemps, drainés de leur sang. 

Ca y’est, je suis foutu, pensa le Visiteur alors que la nécrophile s’approchait de lui à petits pas victorieux. C’est vraiment trop con de mourir comme ça. Si j’avais su, je serais allé faire un tour sous la pluie. Ou je serai pas sorti de mon trou, c’est aussi une bonne solution. 

La nécrophile se pencha vers lui, et bientôt les bras de Renard furent libres. Ils tombèrent néanmoins sur ses cuisses sans qu’il ne puisse les arrêter, lui arrachant un cri mal refoulé lorsque son coude mort heurta la plaie qui déchirait son flanc, enfonçant par la même occasion l’aiguille de bois plus profondément dans sa peau. Ca avait l’air de beaucoup amuser sa geôlière, puisqu’elle gloussa et, l’air de rien, lui décocha un coup de pied dans les côtes. Et s’il y avait une chose de gentil à dire à son sujet, c’était qu’elle savait bien viser. Renard hurla, son corps se tordant au hasard dans l’espoir de trouver une position qui ne rende pas la douleur plus insupportable.   
A la lisière de sa conscience, il vit une silhouette fondre sur la femme. Il entendit quelqu’un tomber au sol avec un bruit étranglé, puis deux mains lui saisirent les épaules et le soulevèrent du sol. Renard se retrouva debout sur ses jambes, le cerveau strié de plaintes de ses nerfs tailladés, le gros de son corps reposant sur le Dr. Castafolte. Renard dérapa un peu, et stabilisa sa prise sur le docteur en agrippant d’une main tremblante un pan de sa blouse. Le monde tangua quelques secondes, mais il se rétablit assez vite, en tout cas assez pour qu’il puisse regarder autour de lui sans avoir envie de vomir. 

-Tu peux marcher ? lui demanda Henry en le soutenant sans broncher. 

-Je pense, voulut marmonner le Visiteur, mais il ne dut réussir à émettre qu’un grognement inaudible, puisqu’Henry lui soutint un peu plus et tourna son attention vers Joseph, dont la tête émergeait à peine de ses draps crasseux. 

-Aidez-moi à sortir de là ! s’étrangla le pauvre vieux, pas sûr d’avoir compris tout ce qui venait de se passer. 

-Je vais devoir te poser par terre, s’excusa Henry. 

-Non, dit Renard en forçant ses jambes à arrêter de trembler, je peux tenir debout tout seul. Il joignit le geste à la parole en se détachant de Henry avec un peu de peine, mais rassura le scientifique en réussissant à tenir debout sans s’appuyer sur le mur. Le Castafolte hocha la tête et s’apprêta à s’accroupir prêt de Joseph quand un cri déchira l’atmosphère. 

\- PRISONNIERS EN FUITE ! PRISONNIERS EN FUITE DANS LA CELLULE 9 ! PRI-

Un coup de pied de Renard fit manger ses dents à la nécrophile beuglante au sol. Henry fit volte-face, ses idéaux humanistes noyés sous la fausse adrénaline qui remplit ses circuits, et il eut juste le temps d’empoigner le Visiteur avant de sortir de la cellule et de sprinter. Renard jeta un coup d’œil en arrière, pour englober du regard le tableau de la nécrophile se relevant sur le genou, du sang dégoulinant de sa bouche, un couteau à la main, et le visage de Joseph, blême de fureur et de ce qui devait être une terreur sourde, avant que sa cachette sommaire ne le ravale. Ensuite, ce fut un peu flou. Il savait qu’il avait couru de toutes ses forces pour rattraper la foulée diabolique de Henry qui le tenait toujours par le poignet, qu’ils avaient croisé quelques nécrophiles abasourdis qu’ils dépassèrent sans trop de difficultés, et une porte de fer que le Castafolte, dans la panique, arracha de ses gonds d’un coup de pied sans se rendre compte de l’implication de ses actes.  
Ils devaient avoir parcouru ce qui lui sembla être des kilomètres de couloir quand enfin les pas du docteur ralentirent, puis s’arrêtèrent complétement. A bout de souffle, ses poumons crevés pendouillant dans sa poitrine, Renard s’appuya contre le mur pour récupérer, son corps tordu dans une position qui laissait un peu de répit à son flanc déchiqueté, qui avait un peu morflé durant la course. Henry, dont le souffle n’était même pas un peu éraillé, tourna sa tête à gauche, puis à droite, puis encore à gauche, puis encore à droite avant de déclarer :

-Je pense qu’on est paumés. 

Renard releva la tête pour jeter un coup d’œil aux environs, puis replongea son visage vers le sol, désespérant d’avaler de plus grandes goulées d’air. 

-Faut … F-faut pas être aussi… hurgh… aussi défaitiste, Henry ! haleta tant bien que mal le Visiteur. Il tendit un doigt un peu incertain vers la gauche. On est pas loin … de ma planque. T’as quelque part où crécher ? 

-Avant j’étais … 

Le visage du robot se contracta, laissant entrevoir son incertitude. 

-J’ai dormi où hier ? Et avant-hier ? J’étais où ? 

-Ah c’est pas grave ! fit Renard, dont la dernière envie était de se retrouver avec un robot bogué sur les bras. T’as qu’à venir ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit, pas vrai ?   
Henry réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça, un sourire illuminant ses lèvres. 

-Cool. Attends, prends mon bras. On dirait que tu vas tomber raide mort. 

-Je sens qu’on va bien s’entendre toi et moi. 

~


End file.
